unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
World Heavyweight Championship (USW)
'The World Heavyweight Championship '(formerly known as the USW World Heavyweight Championship) is a world championship competed for in the American professional wrestling promotion Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, currently being competed for on the Friday Night Severity brand. The championship is one of two world championships in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, alongside the USW Championship on the Wednesday Night Intensity brand. The current champion is Hernastly, who is currently in his second reign as champion. The championship was established on January 12, 2013 as one of two world championships for the promotion. In March of 2016, after the inaugural Ultimate Showcase Wrestling brand split, the World Heavyweight Championship became exclusive property to Friday Night Severity, becoming the brand's sole world championship, while the USW Championship became the sole world championship of Wednesday Night Intensity. History After the creation of Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, the promotion announced the creation of five championships, the World Heavyweight Championship being one of the two world championships in the promotion. Upon the debut episode of Wednesday Night Intensity, the World Heavyweight Championship was officially declared active. While originally being created as one of two world championships in the promotion, the World Heavyweight Championship was never seen as important compared to the USW Championship, often times with the World Heavyweight Championship being the second to last match on the pay per view card. After the inaugural brand extension in March of 2016, the World Heavyweight Championship became exclusive property of the Severity brand, becoming the brand's sole world championship. At this time, the USW Championship became exclusive property of the Intensity brand. Reigns The first World Heavyweight Champion was Brandon Stickler, who held the championship for 32 days in the championships inaugural reign. Chris Ross has held the World Heavyweight Championship the most amount of separate times, with five distinct championship reigns. The shortest reign with the World Heavyweight Championship belongs to Westernlight, who held the World Heavyweight Championship for one minute and fifteen seconds. The longest reign with the World Heavyweight Championship belongs to Dustin Ramond, whose World Heavyweight Championship reign ran for 200 days. 1 Championship was vacated after Westernlight lost a "Loser Vacated Championship" match against then-USW Champion Alexander Rotten, forcing him to drop the championship and end his reign as World Heavyweight Champion. 2 Westernlight defeated Dustin Ramond in a Steel Cage Match at Call To Greatness XI to become the new World Heavyweight Champion, but shortly after the match, he was attacked by then-Key and Case holder Hernastly, who used the contract for an immediate championship match immediately after the match, ending Westernlight's reign at one minute and fifteen seconds. 3 Eli Kaynor was forced to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship after being injured at Aftershock 2018, forcing him out of action and being unable to actively defend the championship. Upon the championship being vacated, a thirty-two man tournament between sixteen performers from the Intensity and Severity brands was contested to determine a new World Heavyweight Champion in the finals of the tournament at Call To Greatness XIV. Championship Belt Design Current Design The current belt's design features an elongated centerplate reading "World Heavyweight" and "Champion" on the top and bottom of the plate with a globe in between the lettering. There are six side plates, with two stacked on each other directly opposite of the centerplate, with one on each side of the main side plates with a champion holding up the title in a ring. Past Championship Designs On January 12, 2013 when the World Heavyweight Championship was revealed, the original championship design featured a large ovular center plate with a circular hill on the top, reading "USW Heavyweight Wrestling Champion" over a name plate. That was the official championship design for the championship until March of 2014. The most previous design wass a diamond-shaped center plate with the words "World Heavyweight Champion" in the middle. There are no side plates, with the leather strap having white stitching reading of a name plate on the side of the center plate under the stitched words of "This championship is property of" declaring the holder of the championship.